Field of the Invention
Various embodiments relate to a method for recognizing a lane-changing vehicle through recognition of adjacent lanes, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for recognizing a lane-changing vehicle through recognition of adjacent lanes, which enables safe driving by sensing a counterpart vehicle cutting in the travel lane of an ego-vehicle from an adjacent lane and giving a warning when the ego-vehicle intends to change the travel lane thereof.
Description of the Related Art
The conventional lane recognition method is performed in such a manner as to recognize lanes by extracting lane marks. When a lane mark is extracted, more accurate lane recognition can be achieved by extracting the lane mark after removing factors, such as ambient noise including shielding a lane by a front vehicle or the like, which cause an error in recognizing a lane.
Various road marks, such as a right turn, a left turn, and a load guidance, exist on a road in addition to lane marks. Since the road marks are marked on a road as the lane marks, and includes the same color information as the lane marks, the road marks may be a factor causing an error in the process of extracting the lane marks.
According to the conventional lane recognition method, since lane marks are extracted without taking such road marks into consideration, an error may occur when extracting a lane mark in a road environment including a road mark, so that it is difficult to accurately recognize a lane.